The Things That Broke Me
(Crowley's POV) My bones ache as I lie with my hands tied behind my back. I've been here for almost a year, most of that time spent in this same position. The more time I spend here, the longer I have to think about what's lead me to this point... {Flashback} "Mamam! I've finished my work so may I go to see Sammy?" I ask in hopes that I've done a good enough job to have earned some free time. "No." That's always the answer. I shouldn't have expected more. Sammy is a stray dog beloved by all in this tiny village. He used to belong to Old Man Targen but when he passed, the dog refused to stay with anyone. Mamam's under strict orders from Father not to let us leave the house though. I wish she would stand up to him for once... At dinner Father return's home and all of us children run to our room and hide. We all share that room and it's only separated by thin sheets to distinguish sleeping spaces. I hear the heavy thud his foot falls make as he staggers into the house, most likely drunk. There's smaller, shuffling footsteps that tell me Mamam is plating his lavish meal. Meanwhile my brothers, sisters, and I eat molded bread and drink spoiled juices. Rage boils inside my heart but I cage it down behind my ribs. One day he will pay for this. Oh yes, I will see to that. Later I'm on the verge of sleep when I hear the room door creak open. I pass it off as Mamam checking on us until I hear Father's footsteps clunk across the wooden floor. My section is all the way in the back corner and I can tell you exactly how many footsteps he took to cross that space. Eighteen. Eighteen long, terrible steps. The smell of alcohol and vomit permeate the air. I sense him crouching down next to me and suddenly feel his cold fingers splayed across my lower back. His other hand slaps across my mouth before I can scream.I tremble with fear as he brings his face close to mine. Warm, rancid breath slips across my cheek as he drops his voice low. "Now, now Connor. You don't want to wake your brothers and sisters up do you? If you start making noise they'll end up the same way you will" he whispers and I now understand my fate. I look over at my youngest sister, Amelia, and can barely make out the slight tremble that tells me she's awake and terrified. She's so young and precious, I must protect her innocence. My body goes limp and Father chuckles. His hand moves from my mouth to my cheek and his rough fingers feel the small tears that have begun their descent down my face. "Don't worry, my small gem, it will all be over soon..." {End Flashback} My heart pounds and bile rises in my throat as I remember the rest of that night. That man was supposed to be the father that created a loving son but instead he created his worst nightmare. But not before destroying my dearest treasure. {Contiue Flashback, Next Morning} As the rest of my siblings get ready and head out to do chores I lie motionless with my face buried into my pillow. My chest hurts but not with rage. I am filled with shame and it's not a feeling I like. I WILL make him pay. Amelia crawls over and gently hugs my sore body. "Thank you CC (My first name is Connor but my middle name is Crowley... this was the only thing she could pronounce when she was little.) You saved the rest of us but I'm sorry this happened." "Shhh now. I would never let him hurt you. You are my only precious possession in this world." "What about Mamam?" "Let that cowardly wench rot in the depths of Hell. It's her fault we're in this mess. If she hadn't got knocked up by that asshole so many times we wouldn't be forced to-" "WHAT WAS THAT BOY???" Father bellows. I know he heard me and I know he's probably angrily drunk this time so I ignore the pain that stems from getting up and grab Amelia, pulling her out the window and running for the woods. My pants are soaked with blood by the time we get in deep enough he won't find us. Amelia gasps for breath and I notice a few small scratches on her arms from tree branches. I yank her into a tight embrace and she cries. She's only six... she shouldn't have to deal with this. Out of all my siblings she is the only one I care about . We stay in the woods all day and when night falls we head back. Hope resides in our hearts that maybe, just maybe, we can sneak in uncaught. '' ''When we get back through the window the bedroom is deserted. I limp over to the door where a crack of light breaks through and look upon the horrors that rest outside it. Mama and many of the children lay dead. I hope the rest escaped but by the looks of it not many did, Some stabbed, some strangled, and Mamam has been beaten to death. Before I can even think to hide this from Amelia she let's out a high pitched keening noise. Father hears us and bursts through the door. He grabs her by her hair and pulls her to the kitchen, knowing I will follow to try and protect her. I watch as he tries to set her aside and go for me but she grabs to his arm and hangs on tightly. Father is a big, burly man though and with a flick of his arm she's sent flying. I hear a sickening snap as she makes contact with the stove, well, her neck does anyway. Her mouth is open in a silent "O" and the life quickly fades from her eyes. No. No no nonononononononononono. Father ignores his last daughter's death as he makes his way towards me, snarling and removing his belt. I make a run for the living room and grab the fire poker, whipping around to slam it directly into his heart. He grunts and I remove it only to place it through his gut. One stab for each of my siblings, one for Mamam, ten for Amelia, and five for my innocence. I grin as more and more blood seeps from the wounds. This is my first kill. I'm unashamed to say that I like it. I can see why that monster liked this power, this control so much. Now that I've sampled it I must have more. If my precious treasure can be taken so easily then why can't others? {End Flashback} That had been what set me off. Finding the dark mages in my teenage years had been just the thing to keep me going. I learned take-over magic and managed a few terrifying ones. I even began to get rid of those in my path to power... {New Flashback} The street is dark and deserted. No one comes out around here at night unless they're looking for trouble. I'm on patrol duty with the guild ace of Massacred Python and as he keeps a keen eye on the streets, I prepare to attack him from where he least expects it. Right next to him.I feel his flesh give easily as my small blade slips between his ribs. His screams are muffled by the gag I shove in his mouth. Being the guild ace means he won't go down that easily so as he begins to unleash his powerful aura, I go into my Devil take over form. It's humungous and it takes almost nothing to crush him beneath me. I am the next in line to be guild ace, and after that: guild master. If I can't take him on myself I'll form my own guild and demolish those petty fools. I will not lose. Ever. {End Flashback} My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a metallic sliding noise and look up to see a member of the magic council defensive team. Ah yes, the day has come for me to be moved to a more secure cell. They fear my escape. Rightfully so too. If I ever break free I will make that wench and my fiancee pay dearly for what they did to me. Slowly I'm lead through many corridors and when I reach the steps to the lower levels I take my final glimpse at the bright light outside. "May Darkness consume us all" I whisper as they drag me down the stairs and into It's cold embrace.